


You and I

by ohayen2758



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, reference to Hell, reference to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayen2758/pseuds/ohayen2758
Summary: Castiel's internal monologue/ what he wishes to say to Dean.Poem. Written 1/12/16





	

Do not be afraid  
_You are saved_

I rebuilt you.  
_**me.**_

\-------

hardly an angel-  
not any longer  
-but you refuse  
to see me as terrible  
though I now I am

I've rebelled  
I've killed  
I've died

but you have too.

"A match made in Heaven"  
that's what the humans call us  
we both know  
we were made for Hell

the endless Pit  
darker than darkness  
_that_  
is where we found each other

we may be broken  
we may be flawed  
but the angel who fell  
will stand with  
the human he loves


End file.
